All You Need Is Love
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: Christmas story about meeting the perfect guy while you are in Texas as an exchange student. Little do you know your life will change drastically two years later and you feel all alone at Christmas. Will a Christmas Miracle happen? Read to find out. Bad summary, but I hope you will give the story a chance.


**Hi Everyone. Here is my Christmas present to you all. I wanted to write this story last year for Christmas but I got the idea too late and I didn't have enough time to write it. I was bummed about that, but now I wanted to write it and post it on Christmas day. I'm from Holland and every year on Christmas Eve we have a Dutch tv show called All You Need Is Love. It used to be on tv every week, and we would have the Christmas episode, but now for a few years, we only have the Christmas episode. It's a real tear jerker, every year.**

**I can't tell you too much about the show without spoiling the whole story in the author's note, but since I can't write it in Dutch, because literally no one would understand a word of it, I decided to make some changes to the plot. Just to make it clear, in this story 'you' live in the UK, Big Time Rush does not exist, they are just 4 normal guys from across the United States and I changed the host his last name. His name will be Robert Brown. Since this story will be kind of like how a segment on the show would be, I hope it all makes sense. The parts in italics are of the host sort of introducing the segment and talking to the camera. I did add some drama to it, because often the people on the show have been through something as well, but I hope you will all enjoy the story. The show is on tv every year on Christmas Eve here, but in the story I made it so that it stopped 4 years ago, but it's coming back on tv and 'you' have no idea that it is, so it's even that much more of a surprise.**

**As always, I don't own anything, besides the plot of the story.**

**And I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

* * *

_"And just like that we are in Oxford, on our way to our last girl, who is 22 years old. Her mom and friends wrote about her." Robert speaks into the camera as he is on his way to the house. _

_"Right now it's 3.30 in the morning. This is so bad." Robert speaks again as he looks on his watch before ringing the doorbell. _

_"It's so cold! But it's so good to be back with the Christmas episode of All You Need Is Love for the first time in four years!" Robert states as he blows on his hands in an attempt to get them warmed up. _

You wake up hearing the faint sound of the doorbell. You think you're dreaming, so you roll over and try to go back to sleep. Only to be woken again by the doorbell ringing several times now.

'What the…?' goes through your mind.

You get out of bed, head downstairs in your sweatpants and sweater from your boyfriend and turn on the light in the hallway before you open the door. Your face falls, because you are greeted by none other than national tv host Robert Brown and a camera crew, covered in some snow.

"Oh my god!" you say in shock, patting your bed hair down, knowing you look horrible right now.

Robert calls your name.

"Yes." You answer completely stunned.

"Good, then we have the right person that is mentioned on the name plate by the door. Hi, I'm Robert." he answers holding out his hand.

"Hi. Isn't it like 3 in the morning?" you ask confused while shaking his hand.

"It's a little after 3.30. You were sound asleep and I just woke you up." Roberts answers.

"Yeah, I was."

"I'm sorry. But listen, it's very important. Because we are on our way to Heathrow airport. We are working on a sort of project for a new tv show where we like to surprise random people and take them on a little trip and to just hang out. And my question is, would you like to participate?" Robert asks.

"Uhm… yeah, I guess. But Heathrow?" you ask confused.

"Yes, we are going to Paris in France."  
"Wow."

"Would you like that?" Robert asks.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot."

"Okay good, but is it possible for you to come with me?"

"Right now?" you ask surprised.

"Yes, because our plane will be leaving in three and a half hours."

"Oh my god. Uhm… yeah, I'll have to pack some things then." you answer stunned.

"Well it has been snowing in Paris too, so you'll need some warm clothes for a couple of days as well as something nice to wear to dinner and a passport." Robert informs you.

You have never packed your suitcase this quick before. You quickly threw in some clothes, shoes, make up, and some care products. You let the camera guy film for a bit as you are packing your bag, before he leaves you alone to freshen up. And about twenty minutes later, you meet Robert and the camera crew outside. Robert leads you to the car and opens the door for you. You are greeted by three other girls.

"These ladies are Tiffany, Premattie and Brittany." Robert tells you as you get in before he closes the door.

_"Off to Heathrow airport." Robert says looking into the camera before he gets into the car and drives off._

About an hour later you arrive at Heathrow airport and it doesn't take long before you are all checked in. You talked a little bit in the car, but once you get on the plane everyone wants to sleep some more. It's only a two hour flight to Paris. Once you arrive there you are taken to one of the nicest hotels in Paris, where you all are checked into separate rooms. Your room is beautiful, it has everything you need and has a beautiful view of the city. Robert tells you all to rest for a few hours and he would see you later that day.

A few hours later Robert comes by and takes you all out to explore Paris a little, you visit The Louvre, you climb the Arc de Triomphe and you just walk around Paris for a while and spend the afternoon talking about all sorts of things, while a camera guy follows you around and films you all.

Later that evening after you all had dinner together and you go back to your own room, you are interrupted by a knock on the door. When you open the door you find Robert on the other side with a camera guy filming you.

"How about tomorrow afternoon I'll come and pick you up and we go out to dinner at special restaurant and just talk for a bit? We haven't had the chance to talk, just the two of us." Robert asks you.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good." you answer.

"Okay, I will pick you up at around 7. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." You answer before closing the door.

…

The next day you just hang out in your hotel room and wait till Robert comes to pick you up. You take a shower and put on a nice short white dress with a black cardigan over it and a pair of black leggings underneath and a pair of black boots before you apply some light make up and do your hair in an easy but pretty updo.

Before you know it it's 7pm and Robert knocks on your door. You grab your coat and scarf and follow Robert to the elevator.

"Is there anything you want to do while we're here in Paris?" Robert asks you as you step outside the hotel while a camera guy follows you around.

"We could go to the Eiffel Tower." He continues.

"That sounds good." You answer.

The hotel is near the Eiffel Tower, so you decide to walk to it while you make some small talk.

"You've been pretty quiet. Is there something wrong? Don't you like to walk around in Paris, the city of love?" Robert asks you as you get near the Eiffel Tower.

"That's kind of the thing, being in the city of love and seeing all these families and couples walk around but you are without the one you love." You answer softly.

"Ah, so you have a boyfriend back in Oxford?"

"No, he lives in North Richland Hills. It's a small suburb from Dallas, Texas." You answer.

Robert points to a bench in front of the Eiffel Tower for you to sit down.

The camera man stays near you to film you both.

"He's from America? That's a long way from here. How did you two meet?"

"Five years ago when I was seventeen I applied for a scholarship for a college program of a year in America. And I got accepted and I went to live with a family for a year, which turned out to be the Mitchell family. And Logan is their son, so I got to live with him, his younger sister and their parents for a year. I went to the same college as him and he's a year older than me. He showed me around and I got to hang out a lot with him. And we grew pretty close and that's how we got in a relationship." You explain to Robert.

"So after a year you had to leave Dallas and that's the last time you saw him?" Robert asks.

"No, I didn't plan on falling in love there. I went there to go to college for a year as an exchange student. But it happened and since we lived together we grew pretty close and once I had to leave we both were like we'll see where this goes, we texted and emailed a lot in the beginning and that wasn't enough so we started calling and skyping too. And after about a year and a half he came to visit me for 3 months."

"I see. What did your parents say about it?"

"Well at first they were surprised, but they were supportive about it. They would sometimes talk to him and his parents and sister when we were skyping. They liked Logan from the start and when he came to visit they welcomed him into our home right away." You answer.

"What kind of guy is Logan?" Robert asks and you can't help but smile.

"He's really sweet and caring, he's funny, he knows how to make you laugh or just be there for you, he has gorgeous brown eyes and a big smile that triggers cute dimples in his cheeks to appear and he's … he's just amazing. And I can't imagine being with anyone else." You answer truthfully.

"Well, the reason why I was on your doorstep yesterday morning, was because I got a few letters about you. One from your mother and two from your friends Ashley and Lisa." Robert informs you.

You are speechless and you don't know what to say.

"They all wrote me saying you have had a tough time."

"I … I think that they mean with everything that has happened in the past year or so." You answer.

"Can you explain that?"

You swallow a lump in your throat as you start to explain it.

"When Logan was visiting me and he had stayed with us for about a month my dad had a major heart attack." You tell him as a tear starts to roll down your cheek.

"Wow, that is hard."

"Yeah, he uhm… he got rushed to the hospital and he was doing slightly better, but then three days later he passed away from another major heart attack. His heart was too badly damaged and the doctors weren't able to do anything for him. He had just turned 49 years old a few weeks before." You continue as your voice cracks before you break down crying.

Robert offers you a tissue and rubs circles on your back to calm you down.

"And this all happened while Logan was there with you?"

"Yes. He saw everything happen and he was there for me, which was a good thing because otherwise I would have gone insane. About a week later was the day of my dad's funeral. That was in November last year and Logan had tried everything to be able to stay longer with me with the upcoming holidays and all, but his visa was only valid for three months and there was nothing he could do. So by the end of November he had to go back home." You answer as you wipe away more tears.

"So you had to spend Christmas without your dad and your boyfriend?"

You nod as you break down crying again.

"And that was the last time you saw Logan? So you haven't seen him in a year?"

You shake your head no, unable to speak.

"I lost my job not too long ago, so I can't afford to go take the trip. My mom and my friends have offered to pay for me, but I can't take their money. And Logan can't come over here either, since he just finished college and he doesn't have a job yet." You explain after a few minutes.

"Your mother and your friends also wrote that you have changed a lot according to them." Robert tells you.

"I think that they mean that I don't really know where I should be at this moment. I really want to be with Logan in Texas, but on the other side, I can't leave my mom alone. It's hard that I'm happy with Logan while she lost her husband. It's a dilemma that I can't solve. It's just not fair." You answer as you wipe away your tears.

Robert stays quiet for a while which gives you the time to calm down.

"Would you like to have dinner in one of the exclusive restaurants inside the tower, called Le 58 tour Eiffel and after that climb the Eiffel Tower to the top?" Robert asks you.

"I'd like that." You answer.

"Okay, the dinner reservation is at 8 o'clock and I have two tickets to go all the way up to the top of the tower for after that." Robert tells you as he hands you the tickets.

"Thank you. You're not coming?" you ask confused when you take the tickets and get up from the bench but Robert stays seated.

"No, I'm not. But I do have a question, do you know my show All You Need Is Love?" Robert asks you as he gets up.

"Yes I do. I used to watch it with my mom."

"Well, remember that project for a new tv show I mentioned?" he asks as you nod.

"That show is All You Need Is Love. Your mother and your friends wrote to the show since they knew it would be coming back and they wrote to me how much it would mean to everyone for you to be able to spend Christmas with Logan." Robert explains.

You're in a complete loss for words. Your hands start shaking and it doesn't take long before you are completely shaking from head to toe.

"If you walk towards the center below the Eiffel Tower you will find someone who wants to go with you in the Eiffel tower and out to dinner really bad." Robert smiles.

"No…" you softly whisper as you shake your head in disbelief while tears are starting to form in your eyes again.

"This isn't real. He's in Texas. This is a joke, isn't it?" you ask as you are on the verge of crying.

"No, it's not. Logan is really here and he's waiting for you." Robert smiles.

"He's really here?" you ask as your voice starts to crack and some tears make their way down your cheeks.

"Yes, Logan is really here and he will spend Christmas with you. Now go get him." Robert smiles as he gives you a soft push towards the center below the tower.

You slowly walk towards the center as the camera man follows you. You keep looking back at Robert thinking this isn't real. There are a lot of people walking around there as you make your way towards the center. You keep looking around trying to find Logan when suddenly you spot someone familiar in between all the strangers. Someone with his hands stuffed in his pockets as he keeps shifting back and forth on his feet, his brown spiked hair, his big smile with the dimples you fell in love with and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that start to sparkle when he suddenly sees you between all those strangers.

You stop walking as you start to cry, but you try to do your best and run towards Logan when you see him running towards you. After a few seconds, which feels like hours to you, you reach each other and you feel Logan wrap his arms around your waist as he lifts you up and spins you around, while he nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck. You throw your arms around his neck and you break down crying when he puts you down again.

"I can't believe you're here!" you repeat over and over crying.

"Sshhh, it's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm really here." Logan whispers in your ear.

You break the hug and Logan grabs the opportunity to wipe away your tears, before he cups your cheeks in his hands and leans in to give you a loving and romantic but passionate kiss, that you have been waiting for for over a year. When your lungs desperately need air, you break the kiss and lean your forehead against his.

"I talked to you on skype last night. You were in your room at home." You tell him in disbelief.

"I know, but after our skype call I left home to go to the airport and I arrived here this morning." Logan smiles.

"It was so hard having to keep this from you and not being able to tell you." He continues.

"I missed you so much!" you whisper as you start to cry again.

"I missed you too, baby girl! I love you so much!" Logan answers as he wipes away the tears before leaning in to capture your lips with his again.

"I love you too!" you smile against his lips.

You hear Robert calling your name and Logan's name as he walks up to you. You had completely forgotten about him and the camera guy that had been filming the whole thing.

"Have a wonderful time together. Merry Christmas." He tells you both.

"Thank you so much. Merry Christmas." You answer both with a big smile as Robert walks away.

After Robert and the camera guy leave, you go up to the first floor to go to the restaurant and when you are brought to your table you see Tiffany with her boyfriend Carlos from Florida, Brittany with her boyfriend Kendall from Kansas and Premattie with her boyfriend James from Florida all sitting at their own table. After dinner all of you go all the way up in the Eiffel Tower and you enjoye the amazing view as the tower is illuminated by the many lights that started to flicker every few minutes. The view from Paris at night is just breathtaking. You spend the next two days exploring Paris together with Logan, and so did the other girls and their boyfriends, before you have to go back home to England. The days in Paris were two weeks before Christmas and the show in the studio was being pre-recorded a week before Christmas.

You hadn't even seen the parts with the other girls and how they got reunited with their boyfriends and how Robert had welcomed Logan to Paris and how Logan was talking about you to Robert and how much he loves you, until now.

_"And there they all are, Tiffany and Carlos, Brittany and Kendall and Premattie and James." Robert tells the audience as he points to everyone sitting in the audience and everyone in the audience starts to clap. _

"And here I am back with you again." Robert says as he stands next to you and Logan on the stairs.

"How was it to see all of this back?" he asks you.

"I still can't believe he's actually here." You answer as you link your hand with Logan's and you feel him squeeze your hand softly.

"Why don't you both come with me for a minute." Robert tells you.

You and Logan look at each other shocked, but you get up and follow Robert downstairs to the big couch on the stage where you take a seat.

"How was Paris and how has it been in Oxford so far, Logan? Did you get used to the snow?" Robert asks.

"Yes I am. We've had snow in Dallas before, so I'm used to it. Paris was amazing. I'll never forget the look on her face when she saw me standing there. And Oxford has been fun so far. I missed it. And I just missed spending time together." Logan answers.

"But now you are spending Christmas away from your parents and your sister."

"Yes, but they supported the whole thing of me spending Christmas here. They knew how hard it has all been." Logan answers.

"Wouldn't it be even more special if your parents and your sister could also be here to spend Christmas with all of you together?" Robert asks.

"That would be amazing. But I know that's not possible."

"Don't underestimate Christmas miracles and our power to get things done." Robert jokes making everyone laugh.

"Because your parents Jeffrey and Pamela and your sister Presley are all here." Robert continues.

Logan and you both look at each other in shock. You didn't expect this at all.

"And since your parents and your mom have never met each other in person, we have brought your mom to the studio as well and they have been hanging out backstage. And here they all are." Robert tells you.

Two girls dressed in a Santa dress open two giant doors, revealing your mom and Logan's parents and his sister. You and Logan jump off the couch and run towards them to give them all a big hug.

_"You already hear the music playing, and with the show being back, we also wanted to bring back an old tradition to close the All You Need Is Love Christmas special in a special way after all that Christmas happiness. We are very pleased to have him here, he will be singing the beautiful song written by The Beach Boys, here is Ed Sheeran with God Only Knows." Robert says looking in the camera._

Everyone starts clapping as you and Logan are still hugging your family. And even though you have been through a lot, you know you will make it through, because right now, All You Need Is Love.

THE END

* * *

**I hope you all liked this story. It was a bit different since I was trying to write it like you would watch it on the show. But I had to make some small changes to it, so I wouldn't give out the surprise right away. I would like to hear what you all thought of the story.**

**All You Need Is Love Christmas special was on tv last night and normally it's only 2 hours, but last night it was 3 hours and 15 minutes long. And I have to say I did use some tissues. I love watching it. It's not just girls being reunited with their boyfriends or vice versa, but also family members. And some haven't even seen each other in years. **

**Again I want to wish everyone Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :) And stay safe on New Year's Eve! :)**

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
